Powerpuff Power Hunger
by Zerbu
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls, long known for their service to the city of Townsville, come to the realization that they can use their superpowers to get whatever they want, and there's very little that non-superpowered beings can do about it.
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER**

The Powerpuff Girls was created by Craig McCracken and is owned by Cartoon Network. "Powerpuff Power Hungry" is purely a fan story, and is not affiliated with or endorsed by the previously mentioned names.

* * *

The city of Townsville...

It's a super, fun, bright, cheery day in Townsville today! The citizens of Townsville are happily enjoying this calm, crime-free afternoon without one bit of worry. What _makes_ Townsville such a safe place to live, you ask? Why, none other than our local superheroes, The Powerpuff Girls, of course! Even _they_ need time to relax, though. Being a superhero and saving the city aren't easy, after all. Not by a _long_ shot.

Bubbles is comfortably nestled among her many stuffed animals, gently drawing out the cute thoughts that enter and swirl around in her mind. She looks so peaceful!

Buttercup is gearing up for the next big fight against crime by pounding on her very own punching bag. Wait, _that's_ not relaxing at all, is it? Oh well, no bother! Some superheroes _prefer_ all work and no play!

Blossom is just settling down to a nice, relaxing book... to enhance the ever-growing database of knowledge that manages to fit in her head without coinciding with her eyes? Well, that's what can be _assumed_ the book is for, anyway...

Oh, and who could forget about Professor Utonium, father and creator of the Powerpuff Girls. Today is _not_ going to be a normal day for him by any means!

"**WOW!** Just _think_ of all the experiments I could perform with this. It will _change my life_!" he says, holding up a brand new gene splicer... it's an expensive one, too! Whoa, Professor! Being father and caretaker to the Powerpuff Girls is a pretty sweet deal too. Don't forget that!

* * *

The Professor's loud cheering certainly didn't go unheard. "Well... _Someone_ sure is excited today!", giggles Blossom, "That's our Professor for you! Always caught up in his _crazy_ experiments!" she adds. It looks as if that extra bit of cheer pushed the girls just a little bit over the edge. Blossom and Bubbles are giggling a bit _too_ excessively. It's not good for their _health_! They needed a few seconds to catch their breath, but they appear to be fine now... how adorable!

Buttercup isn't completely dull, either! She's channeling her inspiration to enhance her fighting abilities that bit extra. "**TAKE THAT!**" she says, charging aggressively into the punching bag, sending it flying. Wait... that's a little bit _too_ rough. The punching bag comes back to whack Buttercup in the face, knocking her to the ground, where she just happens to land dangerously close to Bubbles.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing! You nearly landed on my head!" says Bubbles, in an angry but cute tone... and Buttercup is anything but amused. Yikes! "Maybe you shouldn't have been sitting so close in the first place! There's plenty of room for your lame drawings!" says Buttercup. "This is my _happy place_ and you _know it_! Why do _I_ have to move? Why can't _you_ move? Or better yet, _stop fighting so rough!_" screams Bubbles. "Okay, _knock it off_, you two!" says Blossom. Buttercup quickly turns her head to Blossom at rapid fast speed. "Oh, _can it_ Blossom! You think you're the voice of reason just because you're the leader! Well, guess what? I _still_ think I would make a better leader than you!"

Oh no! It looks like this peaceful afternoon has turned into yet another squabble! Why can't everyone just get along?

The girls all glare at each other until all three shout "**PROFESSOR!**" simultaneously. They race downstairs in a tantrum, with tears falling from their eyes. Professor Utonium is still out in the lobby, barely even moved from before. He must _still_ be imagining the experiments he plans to conduct, but too excited to actually do them. Don't worry, he's sure to calm down eventually... But wait! The girls accidentally bash into the Professor from behind, causing his gene splicer to whisk into the air... The Professor looks up in shock.

* * *

*cue slow motion* The gene splicer does a twirl, then falls to the ground... upon landing on the floor, it breaks up into many tiny pieces... and certainly no longer works. It's gone! It's useless! It doesn't do anything! It costed a fortune, and Professor Utonium was excited about it for weeks... and now it's useless. He didn't even get to try it, and it's _broken_!

The Professor, with his back towards the girls, remains motionless. It's as if... he's transformed into a statue... an inanimate statue with no ability to move whatsoever. "Umm... Professor" says Bubbles, in a sad tone. Still, the Professor doesn't move a muscle. The girls look at each other, exchanging worried faces. Eventually, the Professor breaks free of his rock solid state and begins shaking. It starts off slowly, but gradually intensifies. Small tears are released from the eyes of Blossom and Bubbles, and Buttercup is quite clearly upset too. "Do... do... do you have any idea how much that cost me?" says the Professor, in a quiet but angry tone. The girls, unsure what is about to happen, become consumed with fear. Sweat drips from them, leaving tiny stains on the floor. You can see it in their expressions... they're not used to the Professor acting this way.

"You three... are..." says the Professor, hanging at the end of the sentence. The girls give out a huge gulp as they wait for him to utter the remaining words. Slowly and steadily, he turns round to face the girls. "**GROUNDED FOREVER!**" he said with his face red, his eyes bursting into flames and steam coming out his ears. The girls all "jump" out their skin, or... whatever the equivalent is when levitating. "We're sorry!" says all three of them at once. Bubbles, remembering the Professor's usually calm approach, proceeds to hug him. Blossom and Buttercup then join in. The Professor starts to calm down... that is, until he remembers why he was angry in the first place. "_**I MEAN IT! TO YOUR ROOM!**_** NO LEAVING UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN!**" he shouts. "But... Professor... What if Townsville's in danger and we need to save the day?" asks Blossom.

* * *

*cue scene skip* Professor Utonium violently rips out the hotline cord without a care in the world about any damage he might of caused... or whether it even _works at all_. Upon exiting the room, he _slams_ the door shut, and then... and then... he just stands there... thinking about his loss... once again stiff as a rock.

Oh noooo! What started off as a spectacular afternoon has transformed into doomsday for the Utonium family.

The Powerpuff Girls aren't making much of their time either... their cheer has been sucked out of them, and now they've gone _crazy_! Now? They're just gently rocking back and forth, occasionally shedding a tear, staring into space, perhaps lost in deep thought... or maybe their minds are blank... no idea...

Fast forward to evening time, and the girls are beginning to open their mouths. "Do you really think he meant we'll be grounded _forever_? He... couldn't _really_ mean forever, could he?" cries Blossom. "I don't know..." cries Bubbles. "I've never seen the Professor like this before... I don't know _what_ could happen" she added...

Buttercup is more bored than the other two _combined_. "You know what? **I DON'T **_**CARE**_**!**" she screams. All of a sudden, without warning, before the other two girls could even respond, Professor Utonium, who up until now remained standing outside the room, barges in. "_**QUIET!**_" he screams. "Sorry, Professor..." says Bubbles. "I just won't say anything at all, okay Professor?" says Blossom.

But... but _wait_! Buttercup isn't apologizing. She's just staring!

Buttercup looks the Professor right in the face and aggressively _blasts_ him with her eye beams, knocking him down to the floor, unable to get up, or move... almost unconscious!

* * *

Blossom and Bubbles begin to _panic_ intensely. They fly around the room, screaming, smashing possessions and destroying a few walls along the way. Why should it even matter? They're already _doomed!_

"**SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU TWO!**" screams Buttercup. Upon hearing Buttercup's voice, Blossom and Bubbles slowly descend to the ground. "What... why... what... why did... why did you..." says Blossom, gasping for breath. Eventually, they start to calm down, but are _far_ from feeling well. They feel woozy, unable to focus, and are unable to think straight without hurting their heads. Professor Utonium ought to hug them... if not for the fact he's angry _and_ almost unconscious. Nevertheless, Blossom and Bubbles _try_ their hardest to look Buttercup in the eyes.

"Can't you _see_?" says Buttercup. "For all the time we've been alive... we've been servants to this town. But... we can be more!" she says. Blossom and Bubbles take a few seconds to think. "What are you _saying_?" cries Blossom. "I'm saying... _we should run away from this house_... find a new place to stay... and... and... start using our powers for _our_ benefit..." says Buttercup. "But... but this is the only life I know..." cries Bubbles. Buttercup's eyes and mouth form into an annoyed face. "Oh, _come on_! Do you really want to waste your entire life doing what others tell you?" she shouts. Blossom looks down in silence for a few seconds. "I... I guess... I guess we have no choice..." she cries. "No... _**No**_!" screams Bubbles, bursting into a sea of tears. Blossom levitates towards a corner. "Just look... we've already angered the Professor more than we ever could..." cries Blossom. "Even if we turn back now... there's no way he'll _ever_ forgive us..." she adds. "Come on... it's our destiny..." she says, as Blossom and Buttercup fly out into the big wide world.

"_Wait for me!_" says Bubbles, leaving to catch up with the other two.

And so...

The days of the Powerpuff Girls fighting the forces of evil and coming to the rescue of the city of Townsville are over. They have left Professor Utonium and their old house behind, and departed to a life of constant pleasure, brought on by using their superpowers to bend others to their every whim.

**Click the "Next " button to view the second chapter, Play Time at Mojo's**


	2. Play Time at Mojo's

It's a grim night in the history of Townsville. Little do the citizens know that their very own heroes are soon to rise up against them. Oh, the horror! Let's just hope that the Powerpuff Girls... wait a minute, the Powerpuff Girls _are_ their heroes. How can it be? _How can it be?_

The sun has set and the moon has risen. The early hours of the night have embarked in Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls are enjoying a late night flight around town, and are not shy about expressing their excitement. "**YAY! FREEDOM!**" says all three of them at once.

"Wait... where are we going?" asks Bubbles. The girls' flying comes to a standstill. "Hmm... I never really thought about that..." says Blossom. Buttercup looks over in annoyance. "Who cares!?" she says. Blossom glances in every direction around town from the spot where she is levitating. "Well, we can't just sleep outside. We need _somewhere_ to stay." she says.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lair of the _evil_ Mojo Jojo...

Oh, look! Mojo is already in bed. He must be tired from all the previous nights he spent concocting evil schemes, barely getting any sleep. "Those blasted Powerpuff Girls..." he mumbled in his sleep. Suddenly...

**The Powerpuff Girls come crashing through the roof of the observatory**, into the room where Mojo sleeps. "**HEY MOJO!**" shouts Bubbles as she giggles loudly. Mojo wakes up and looks up in shock. "**WHAT!?**" he says. The girls each give out a huge giggle. "What is the meaning of this? Why have you entered my place of residence? I have done _nothing_, I repeat, _nothing_ to you today! You can't just barge in here whenever you feel like it, as barging into here whenever you feel like it is _inappropriate_ and _wrong_! _I did nothing to you today!_" he shouts. "Oh, no no! We're not here to do you in!" says Blossom. Mojo looks very confused. "Then why are you here?" he asks in a fast-paced voice. "Well..." says Blossom, "We decided to make this _our_ home, and you're going to be our new pet monkey!" she giggles.

The Powerpuff Girls lock Mojo in a cage. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you going this? I demand answers! Answers are what I demand!" says Mojo. The girls give out another giggle. "Silly Mojo! If you don't be quiet you won't get your banana!" giggles Bubbles. Mojo makes a sad face. "I'll be good..." he says.

* * *

"Hey! It's still _hours_ before our bedtime! Why don't we play games for a while?" says Buttercup. The other two look up in delight. "GOOD IDEA!" they both say.

The girls leave Mojo locked up in a cage in the bedroom, while they scream with joy playing throghout the rest of the observatory. "WANNA RACE!?" asks Buttercup. "**SURE!**" screams the other two. The girls zip around the observatory at superhuman speed, blowing machinery, furniture and other equipment to smithereens in the process.

Mojo remains in his cage. He's not entirely sure what is going on, but he can tell by the noise that it's _not good at all_! "And... they say _I'm_ the evil one..." he thinks to himself.

After nearly half an hour of racing, the girls finally slow down, until they eventually stop. "Who won!?" asks Buttercup. "Who _cares_? That was really, _really_ fun!" giggles Bubbles. "I was having so much fun, I forgot that we were even racing!" says Blossom. They each give out a _hard_ laugh.

"**LET'S PLAY SUPERVILLAIN!**" says Buttercup. Blossom looks over in confusion. "Supervillain?" she says. Buttercup isn't annoyed, she just laughs it off. "You know... we pretend to be supervillains, and that this observatory is Townsville?" she says. Blossom gives a strong laugh. "OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" she says.

The girls use their superpowers to destroy what's left in the observatory, except for the bedroom and bathroom, which they leave untouched. It comes to the point that they run out of things to destroy, so they start destroying the walls and roofs, diminishing the observatory to next to nothing.

They all burst out laughing. "**THAT WAS AMAZING!**" they all scream. "Let's have a competition this time! Who can be the most dangerous supervillain of all!" says Buttercup. Bubbles makes a sad face. "But... we've already destroyed everything... there's nothing left..." she says. "Also, I'm pooped..." she adds.

* * *

The girls head off to the bedroom, which is one of the only two rooms that still hasn't been destroyed. Mojo is still in his cage. "Because you've been so good... here's a banana!" says Bubbles, to Mojo. "Why thank you!" he says.

After such a long, eventful day, the girls discuss where to sleep. "There's plenty of room for all of us!" says Blossom. "Uhh... girls?" says Bubbles, "Mojo peed in his cage..." she adds. "Well I'm not cleaning it up tonight!" says Blossom, "it'll have to wait till tomorrow!" she adds.

And so...

The Powerpuff Girls head to bed for a good night's rest.

To be continued...


	3. Cheapskate Mayor

The city of Townsville...

It's a beautiful day, and there is not a single sad face in sight. Not even one! It may seem strange. It is not usual that the events of a particular day can trump _every single person's_ personal problems, but there is a reason, a _very special_ reason, why the citizens look so happy today.

It's all because of three _adorable_ little girls. The citizens of Townsville are required to put on a smile and act cheerful at all times, because these girls have superpowers, and if they're not satisfied with the way they are served, they have the power to cause _disastrous_ consequences with those who dare cross them.

It's morning time, and the Powerpuff Girls are on their way to City Hall. They giggle endlessly, as they smash through the walls of numerous structures in Townsville. "**HI POWERPUFF GIRLS!**" shouts the citizens. The girls look back and respond. "HOW ARE YOU DOING?" she says. "We're doing great! We love our lives, and we _love_ serving you" shouts a citizen. "Hee hee hee!" says Bubbles.

* * *

When the girls arrive at City Hall, they break through the roof into the Mayor's office. "Aww... you three are so cute when you're destroying stuff!" says the Mayor. The girls smile and blush. "Aww, shucks, Mayor!" says Blossom. The Mayor points to the corner. "Look! I bought you some gifts!" he says. The girls scream with delight. "**YAY!**" they shout.

The girls rush to unwrap the gifts. At first, they're smiling profoundly, but those smiles are soon gradually turned upsides down, as they're disappointed with what they received. "I got... cheap toys" says Blossom. Bubbles starts to cry. "The mayor doesn't value us!" she says. Buttercup's face starts to turn red. "These gifts _stink!_" she says.

The Mayor watches with fear, hoping they'll like the gifts - but unfortunately, they don't. "Is there an explanation for this?" asked Blossom. Buttercup pushes in front. "Mayor! These gifts are _terrible!_" she says. The Mayor begins to sweat with fear. "Well... I still need money to finance the city..." he says. Buttercup becomes furious. "Ugh! That's the oldest excuse in the book!" she says. Steam then starts to come out of Blossom. "Now _listen here_, Mayor, if that's even your real name! If you cared about us, and I mean _really_ cared about us, you'd spend _every last penny_ you had on us!" she screams. Bubbles moves forward. "Yeah! It sounds to _me_ that you care more about the city than you do about _us_!" she screams. Buttercup then enters her input. "You are a big, lously, _cheapskate_!" says Buttercup.

The girls simultaneously punch the Mayor, who then bursts into tears. "I'm so sorry! I'll get you new gifts!" he says. Blossom moves in close. "**WELL THEY BETTER BE GOOD ONES THIS TIME!**" she shouts. The Mayor leaves the room to buy new gifts.

* * *

As the Mayor leaves, Ms. Bellum enters. "What in the world is going on?" she says. "He got us _such lousy gifts!_" says Bubbles. "He? You mean the Mayor?" asks Ms. Bellum. "Well... sort of..." says Blossom. She flies into a suitable position to explain the situation further. "We haven't told him yet but... I'm the Mayor now." says Blossom. Ms. Bellum is shocked. "Don't you think you're over-reacting?" she says. Oh no...

The girls make an effort to look Ms. Bellum in the face, but some mysterious supernatural force prevents their eyes from pointing at that position, so they face some random part of her body instead. They simultaneously use their eye beams, leaving Ms. Bellum paralyzed. They then throw her paralyzed body out the window.

* * *

Without any further delay, the Mayor bursts back in. "Whoa! That was _quick!_" says Blossom. The girls all fly over, excited to see what gifts he got them. "I couldn't want to make you girls happy so I rushed to get these as fast as I could! The most expensive toys in the store!" he says. The girls can't hold in their excitement. "**YAY!**" they say, but when they see the gifts, they don't look happy...

"These are the wrong colour!" shouts Buttercup. The Mayor starts sweating with fear again. "But... they're pink, green and blue... aren't those the colours you like?" he says. Steam starts blowing out of the ears of all three of the girls. Bubbles moves right up to the Mayor's face. "**THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY'RE **_**ALWAYS**_** THE COLOURS WE WANT!**" she screams. Bubbles flies back and then Blossom moves up. "**IF YOU TRULY CARED ABOUT US, YOU'D AUTOMATICALLY KNOW **_**EXACTLY**_** WHAT WE WANT!**" she screams.

The girls beat the *bleep* out of the Mayor until he's paralyzed, and then throw his body out the window. "Ugh! Everyone is being _so selfish_ today!" says Blossom.

To be continued...


	4. Captured

It's an exciting, fun-packed day for the Powerpuff Girls. From morning to evening, they spend the day doing all _sorts_ of fun activities - from eating out, to watching movies that have just been creating on-the-spot by the citizens of Townsville. They cheer, they giggle, they burst with excitement, in fact they experience a whole gamut of happy emotions, and it's all for _free_. The citizens, too, are bursting with cheer, happily serving the girls' every desire, and if anyone isn't happy? _Down they go!_

But wait... as evening hits, the girls' excitement slowly starts to decay, and the day begins to dissolve to mush. The girls return to the observatory. "So... what should we do now?" asks Blossom. Unsure, Bubbles and Buttercup just put their heads down without a word. "Maybe..." says Blossom, in a bored tone. Buttercup looks over in anger. "**DON'T SAY IT!**" she screams. "Maybe... using our powers to do whatever we want isn't as good as it sounded..." says Blossom. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" says Bubbles.

* * *

Suddenly... a loud noise is heard from outside. The girls look out the window to see what's going on, each of them rubbing their eyes. "**GET THEM!**" screams an unknown, mysterious voice. The girls look to see where it came from, but before they could process a thought, they were captured, blindfolded, and had their mouthes taped shut.

Unable to move, they felt themselves being carried off somewhere... but they had no idea where. They _tried_ to use their superpowers to escape, but they were held tight. It wasn't until hours later that they were finally able to free themselves.

Only... when that time came, they found themselves in prison. But... it wasn't just any prison, it appeared to be an _alien_ prison, decorated in monochrome red. That being said, all the girls did was laugh. "Piece of cake!" says Blossom, "We've used our powers to escape from jail before, how hard can this be?" she adds. Unfortunately, Blossom underestimated just how protective an alien prison can be. It was _superpower-proof_. Any attempt to break out the ceiling resulted in the girls being pushed to the floor.

"Ouch!" says all three of the girls at once. "Let's try the cell bars!" says Blossom. Well, that went even _weirder_, as before the girls even _got_ to the bars, they were bounced off by an invisible wall.

* * *

"What _is_ this place?" says Buttercup. Bubbles looked down in sadness, as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Does this mean... _we're trapped forever_?" she asks. Blossom places her right arm on Bubbles' shoulder in an attempt to calm her. "We'll get out of here somehow! We just need to find a way!" says Blossom. Bubbles didn't listen, and began to burst into tears.

"_Nice going!_" screams Buttercup from the other side of the room. Blossom looks over in anger. "Hey, it was _your_ idea to start abusing our powers!" says Blossom, "if it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened!" she adds. Buttercup flies over closer to Blossom. "It was _you_ who broke the professor's invention!" says Buttercup. "We _each_ played a part in that!" says Blossom.

Blossom and Buttercup continue to argue to the point that their screaming makes their words unhearable and sounding like nonsense. Meanwhile, Bubbles just sits there, crying...

To be continued...


	5. Backlash

It could be the end of the Powerpuff Girls as we know it. Their presence in decent society might be coming to a close. Many of us have feared that they may realize just _what_ their powers are capable of, and now that it's happened...

The girls lay down on the floor of the alien prison, with nowhere to go, staring into space. A mysterious sound approaches, but still, the girls don't care, they just stare, lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

A small ball of light appears out of nowhere. The girls, confused, stare at it, but it doesn't seem to, well, _do_ anything. Then, the light creates a huge flash, temporarily hurting the girls in the eyes. When they recover, they notice a bottle of Antidote X in the position of the ball of light. "DRINK IT!" says a mysterious voice. The girls get all confused. "W-who's there?" asks Blossom. Meanwhile, Bubbles resumes crying from before.

The girls look over towards the cell entrance to find none other than... _Mojo Jojo_! "WHAT!?" says Blossom. "WHAT!?" adds Buttercup. "WHAT!?" adds Bubbles. "But... we locked you up!" says Blossom.

"_Not quite_!" says Mojo, "You see... while you three were off having fun and being wreckless, the citizens of Townsville who _weren't in your sight_ came to rescue me. They then went _on and on and on_ about how much they _hated_ you and how much they _admired_ me for all my efforts to _get rid of you_! _That is what they did_, and what they did was that!"

The girls all laugh. "Yeah, _right_!" says Blossom, "I'm totally going to believe _that_!" she adds.

But then...

"OH, REALLY!?" says an unknown voice. Well, actually, it sounded more like a whole _lot_ of unknown voices. The girls look over past Mojo, and see the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, and a whole load of Townsville citizens. "W-what?" asks Blossom. The Mayor is supposed to be leading the mob, but instead he's too busy trying to get his pickle jar open. "Umm... can... can we help you with that?" asks Buttercup. The Mayor, however, is most certainly _not_ pleased. "**YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS PICKLES! I WON'T LET YOU NEAR THEM**" he screams, hugging the pickle jar. The girls are so shocked that they bounce. "Why, Mayor, why?" asks Bubbles. The Mayor ignores her and keeps trying to get his pickle jar open.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" says Ms. Bellum, who opens the pickle jar for him. "Thank you, Ms. Bellum, there's no way I'd ever let the _Powerpuff Girls_ anywhere near my pickles!" says the Mayor.

* * *

"Is that it? Does everyone _hate us?_" asks Bubbles, tears coming from her eyes. "**YES!**" screams the citizens of Townsville. "But... why?" asks Blossom.

The Mayor just stands there, eating his pickles, enjoying the great taste of them. "Umm... _Mayor_!" says Ms. Bellum. The Mayor looks up to Ms. Bellum. "Umm... what? Oh... _oh yeah!_" he says.

"**WE HATE YOU FOR ALL THE FEAR YOU'VE CAUSED US!**" says the Mayor. "And it was _I_ who captured you, and brought you to this abandoned alien prison!" says Mojo. Bubbles looked down in sadness. "But... we were just having fun! Wasn't it fun?" she cries. "We only _pretended_ to be happy because we _feared you_. We only _played_ with you because..." says the Mayor. Wait, why isn't he finishing?

Whoops! Looks like the Mayor dropped a pickle, which went rolling into the girls' cell. Buttercup picks up the pickle. Blossom and Bubbles look over in disgust. "She's not _really_ going to eat that! It's been on the floor!" they both think to themselves. As Buttercup moves the pickle to her mouth, the Mayor goes absolutely _crazy_!

"**WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! LEAVE MY PRECIOUS PICKLE ALONE!**" he screams. He becomes _so_ berserk that he manages to break into the cell and take his pickle back... unfortunately leaving the girls room to escape. Mojo, Ms. Bellum and the citizens all panic and disperse.

* * *

"You're all right now, my precious!" says the Mayor, hugging his pickle, "Those blasted Powerpuff Girls almost got a hold of you, but you're alright now. I'll _never_ let you out of my sight again!" says the Mayor, immediately eating the pickle right after. Strangely enough, he's standing _right next_ to the girls, who stare at each other in confusion.

The Mayor just stands there breathing heavily, relieved that he managed to recover his pickle. Meanwhile, the girls sneak behind his back and escape. They find themselves in the outer area of the prison, confused and lost, unsure where to go. Looks like the Powerpuff Girls will need to work together to find a way out.

And what about the citizens? Where have they run off to? Will they be able to find themselves around this maze?

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Utonium comes rushing over to the girls' cell, but all he finds is the Mayor, still standing from before. "Mayor!" says the Professor. The Mayor snaps out of his state and looks over. "Huh? What?" he says. The Professor begins to look annoyed. "What do you mean, _what_? Where are the girls?" he asks. The Mayor looks confused. "Huh? What girls?" he asks. The Professor facepalms. "My girls, The Powerpuff Girls!" he says. "Oh, _them_!" says the Mayor, "Uhh... I don't know!" he says. The Professor facepalms once again. "Aren't they supposed to be here?" he says. "No idea... they must have escaped... or something..." says the Mayor.

The Professor starts to get _angry_. "Shouldn't that make you mad?" he says. Suddenly, the Mayor's face turns red. "**OH YEAH!**" he says, "**I HATE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! I HATE THEM I HATE THEM I HATE THEM! AND I'M GOING TO FIND THEM AND PUT THEM BACK IN THEIR CELL WHERE THEY BELONG!**" he adds before dashing off.

The Professor kneels down. "Why girls... why?" he says.

To be continued...


	6. The Escape

It's a sad, _scary_ day for all the residents of Townsville, and it's sad, _scary_ day for the Powerpuff Girls - lost inside a mysterious alien prison, unable to find the exit, where not even their _superpowers_ can break them out. Perhaps it's time to lose all hope. There's no way things could ever, _ever_ get better now, right?

* * *

It's not just Bubbles who is crying now: even Blossom is creating a sea of tears... well, that description isn't very accurate. They're hungry, and thirsty, and practically dehydrated. It's not so easy for them to cry at this time when there's not much to cry out. Buttercup is... _annoyed_! "_Snap out of it!_" she says. When Blossom and Bubbles don't respond, she uses force. Buttercup uses her powers to create a tornado which hurts them.

Blossom and Bubbles get up off the ground and face Buttercup angrily. "What in the world did you do that for!?" screams Blossom. "That _really_ hurt!" says Bubbles. Bubbles unleashes a sound wave that hurts Buttercup. Blossom looks at them both. "Stop it, you two!" she says, as she blasts both of them with her eyebeams.

Oh no, the Powerpuff Girls have gone crazy! They're trying to... they're trying to _destroy each other_!

Well, luckily, it doesn't last. The girls are already in such a poor condition, that it only takes a few seconds for them to be knocked out. They lay down on the floor, barely able to move... until...

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!**" they hear, with the Mayor's voice. The girls all of a sudden become completely healthy again. "OH NO!" screams Bubbles and Buttercup. Blossom just laughs though. "Umm... wait a minute, _why_ are we scared of the Mayor? We have superpowers and he doesn't!" she says. "Umm... hello!?" shouts Bubbles. "This isn't just the _Mayor_ we're talking about, it's the Mayor when he's _deprived of pickles!_" she screams. Blossom's eyes become bigger. "Oh... yeah! ...WAIT!" she says. "I have an idea!" she adds.

* * *

As the Mayor comes running towards the girls, they all dodge the attack causing the Mayor to charge against a wall and be knocked back. In his blind rage, he keeps attacking the wall over and over again, not even realizing what he's doing. "PICKLES PICKLES PICKLES PICKLES PICKLES" he says. Eventually, the Mayor gets tired and passes out.

The girls charge against that same wall in an attempt to knock it down... but they don't have much luck, until eventually, they manage, but are _exhausted_. "This... is a tough prison!" says Bubbles, breathing heavily. The girls enter through the wall in the wall, only to realize... it's a _dead end_! All that effort for _nothing_!

The girls all scream _really_ loud. _So_ loud that everyone in the prison can hear them and detect where they are. Well, where they _were_. They all start zipping around the prison wildly, accidentally attacking random citizens along the way. That was all, though. They didn't destroy anything like they usually do, because the prison is too superpower-proof.

* * *

All of a sudden, an intense light covers the girls' vision. Unable to see where they're going, they fall to the ground. It takes a few minutes for them to regain consciousness, but when they do, they realize that they've unnoticeably escaped.

To be continued...


End file.
